Queen's Orgasmic World Tour! (Jealousy Spin off)
by George Lucas Official
Summary: Written by Jary Boxfeld Freddie Mercury, Brian May, and the other two members of Queen sure are great! Their world tour was on track to be the stuff of legend, but when a d-grade actor attempts to cut it short, all hell breaks loose!


_**Queen's Orgasmic World Tour**_

" _Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination"-Leviticus 18:22_

Chapter 1: Bringing Ballet to the Masses

It was time. Time to play the music and time to light the lights...The stage was set for the event that had the whole world had been waiting for. Millions of eager fans filled Madison Square Garden to the brim...they would be on stage in less than a minute now...and the audience has been holding their collective breaths literally for hours now. The stadium lights slowly died...and the audience screamed uncontrollably in antici….pation. Here they were. Without warning a massive steam train plowed through the northern wall of the stadium, sending concrete and metal debris at the audience with lethal speed. However the Train itself was far more hazardous, all 22 tons of it plowed straight through the fleshy bodies that filled the stadium. It was quite the sight to behold, as the corpses and cadavers quickly piled up unto the massive engine and eventually slowed the machine to a grinding halt. The side of the train read: "Miracle Express" written in crimson paint...the surviving audience members knew what that meant...Four men...No...GODS emerged from the insides of the mighty vessel. Roger Taylor, John Deacon, Brian May and Freddie cuntfucking Mercury stoof before the filled stadium, completely in the nude. With a puff of smoke, the band vanished off the train and materialized unto the stage, Freddie proudly sat his spiano like the FUCKING GENIUS he is, while Roger sat at the drums like a disabled child told to sit in the corner, and John and Brian picked up their sets of strings. Then….Freddie began playing the opening to Bohemian Rhapsody….and every man woman and child immediately became aroused...but then when he sang...and THE voice filled the stadium...they climaxed immediately, helpless to his power. Queen played through their setlist, they were as smoothe as butter, sweet as a peach and loud as a pornstar's moan. It was glorious. After the concert drew to a close, and after a three hour standing ovation, Queen went backstage to reap the riches of their limitless success. However, as the naked musicians piled into the green room, they were confronted by Sid Vicious. "Still trying to bring ballet to the masses eh? Prat." The band members were intimidated by the lazy-eyed punk rocker...all except Freddie who stood smiling, completely unphased by this attempt to assert dominance over him. The fool...he clearly didn't know who he was messing with. "Why don't you back to Zanzibar faggot." Sid was not even done his sentence by the time Freddie removed all of the punk's clothes and bent him over the nearest table. Sid was screaming wildly, as his pale ass was left completely exposed and at the mercy to the rock God. "Sorry darling, but I'm afraid it's time for the hammer to fall." Freddie, with the grace of an angel, absolutely pummeled Sid's pretty boy anus. While this was happening, the other band members couldn't help themselves but to masturbate furiously. Watching Freddie do his thing was always a beautiful sight. Then...Freddie climaxed in Sid, filling him with his warm, godly love juice. "Here's a little treat boys!" Freddie, with his immense strength, picked Sid up with one hand and slammed him unto his knees. The other three band members, as if thinking as one, all nutted in unison all over Sid's face. Now that all have had their pleasure, and that SId was covered in a thick coat of cummies, Freddie grabbed him by the nipples, snarled then finally tossed him out a nearby window. The sound of Sid's cracking skull filled the room and freddie's head with happy thoughts. The band embraced each other. Their world tour was going great! New York down, Montreal, El Salvador, Moscow, Australia, Iraq then finally...Wembley in London to finish the tour. By the end...the world shall know the name Queen.

Chapter 2: A Brush With Death

The band was packed and ready for their next show in Montreal Canada, they were travelling via the Miracle Express, of course, and they were making record time. They could easily plow straight through any traffic jams and police that would have otherwise slowed them down. Freddie was at the helm of the steam engine, admiring the calming wind which rushed past his face, and flowed through his moustache. "Freddie!" Brian shouted, trying to make his voice audible over the rushing wind, "We are making a stop in Chatham! We are having a photoshoot for publicity!" Freddie looked back at the guitarist with a shining grin. "Oh how wonderful darling!" The Miracle Express game to a grinding halt at the Chatham train station and released a puff of steam from its undercarriage. The bandmates marched gayly from the steam engine, laughing and discussing how great Freddie was. They knew they needed to plump up before their photoshoot so they made their way to St Claire McDonald's (Richmond McDonald's had been closed for years due to an unsolved murder) and got in line. "Freddie go ahead and order, we are gunna go to the play place and do a line real quick ok?" Deacy said with a smile, "Go on ahead then darlings!" Freddie said, shooting up a thumb to show just how alright (and cool) he was. Freddie knew what he wanted. A succulent egg mcmuffin with some freshly fried fries, he was salivating up a storm by the time he finally reached the register. He looked up at the boy behind the counter...he was tall and muscular. He had ebony hair and judging by his constant pinching of the nipples, he was almost certainly of Italian descent. "Hello my name is Liam, how can I…" He trailed off as if he just pieced together who Freddie was. "HOLY FUCK YOU'RE FREDDIE CUNTFUCKING MERCURY!" The boy shouted as he clicked his heels in glee. Freddie smiled shyly, he always loved to meet the fans. Liam Barstead immediately stripped all the way down to his birthday suit and snarled as he jumps up onto the counter, fell to his knees, and spread his hairless asscheaks for the Bohemian. Freddie waved his hand dismissively, "Like that darling? Oh no...I have a better idea!" with just one of his muscular arms, Mercury picked up all eighty pounds of the boy and flung his naked form over his shoulder. Freddie, with the joy of a child opening a present on christmas morning, brought him across the restaurant and into the play place that was full of children no older than seven. Freddie violently brought the fry cook over to the base of the place's tallest slide. Freddie then spread Liam's legs, allowing for easy access of his rectal cavity. He snapped and twisted Liam's legs so they would stay put, all nice and contorted. Just how Freddie liked it. Freddie then climbed to the top of the slide, stripped naked and plunged down it's plastic curves at a speed that would rival that of a fifty caliber bullet, and jammed his massive cock straight into Liam's pooper. The italian screamed and moaned profusely. FINALLY. He thought to himself. He had after all, been waiting sometime for this moment, and the fact that small children would watch this whole event transpire...only turned him on even more. "Plow my ass Freddie! Like the genius you are!" The Bohemian god did just that, he repeatedly bombarded the frail boy's prepubescent ass with thrust after thrust of his massive dick. Freddie kept going faster and faster, in and out, deeper and deeper into his prey, eventually shredding through his vital organs and beyond. Liam screamed and twisted his nipples in ecstasy as he felt his kidneys rupture and blood spew out of his mouth unto the foam matting that lined the playplace. Freddie felt he was reaching his climax, but just as he was about to nut...a dark green Jeep Cherokee entered the parking lot...with the very boy he was fucking at the wheel. After the italian parked, he, a short latina girl and some weird irish fuck entered the restaurant and started to order. "How could that be?" Freddie thought...then he pieced it all together…"Oh hell no darling!" Freddie exited the boy's anus and tossed the imposter to the floor with brute force. "Nice try darling but I am no fool...I can see right through your clever disguise." The faux liam picked himself up off the floor and looked up at the bohemian with a smile, brushing blood off of his face. "What can I say...I was never good at impressions…" Freddie looked at his foe with a sort of curiosity, "Who are you?" The imposter stood proudly in his naked frame. "Can you not recognize your own demons Freddie?" He pulled out a knife and began to chop away at the edges of his face, making blood and gore spill all over the mats and making several bystanders pass out. The false italian began to peel his own face off with strength that could only be compared to that of a bull elephant. Freddie gasped at the revelation of his attacker's true identity. Martin Teall stood there with a grizzly smile and a knife in his hand. "Impossible…" Freddie said, clearly petrified by this master of disguise, "Martin...how did you survive the fire?" The villain laughed "Freddie...Please…" He ut on an unconvincing blonde wig and sunglasses, "Call me Roger." He looked towards the corner of the play place. Where the other three bandmates were getting their fix of nose candy, more importantly...where his doppelganger, Roger, was squatted. He drew his knife, with the intent of drawing blood, and sprinted in the stoned percussionist's direction at breakneck speed. "Oh no you don't darling!" Freddie immediately swatted the fake away with his throbbing cock, making him smash through the window and land on the hard pavement outside, where he was repeatedly run over by people leaving the drive was twitching, full of shards of glass, covered in blood and tire tracks and was barely alive Freddie, along with the other members of Queen, stood proudly over their most recent kill. They all, one by one jerked their schnitzels and exploded love juice all over the mangled remains of their once thought dead adversary. "Excellent work darlings! We really fucked up a fucking awful actor!" Freddie said, patting the three others on the ass simultaneously, before bending down close to the dying imposter. "Now I would love to stay here, and brutally fuck you in the ass until my dick is raw but... I have a tour to finish!" The bandmates all embraced each other, spat on fake roger one last time, before walking back to the Miracle express. Martin raised his hand as if to grab them before they left, "I will have my revenge Freddie! Mark my words! I'll be back! With the others! You'll see! We ARE you!" The band laughed once more as they watched life leave his body.

Chapter 3: Picture Perfect

The steam engine slammed right through the wall of a nearby jewish orthodox school, crippling dozens of children on impact. "WE ARE HERE DARLING!" Freddie screamed triumphantly as he stood on top of the train. A bizarre, spider-like man came sputtering around the corner holding a 30mm DSLR "Perfect!" Peter said with a toothy grin, "SAY CHEESE!" Paul proceeded to give the band an excellent photoshoot with near robotic precision, he make sure to include all members, the train as well as the crushed children for dramatic effect. After the photo shoot, the band went into Peter's communications room to catch up with their old friend. Peter then proudly displayed to them his "potage magnifique" which was a skeleton with a duck in it's ass, but after that, they all sat in a circle. "So how's the tour going boys!?" Parker started as he flashed a toothy grin. "Oh brilliant darling," Freddie answered as he sipped a drink from his pint of beer, "we fucked the shit out of simon ferocious last week it was hysterical!" Parker's smile widened, "I wish I could have seen it." Freddie winked at the photographer, "wish you were there." Brian then stood up and stretched, allowing him to stand to his full height, being nearly three metres, and lifted his arms in a tiresome fashion, he then yawned and turned to the other band members, "I'm gonna go ahead and get some shuteye, the stars tonight are gemini and that means if we don't get to bed soon, we'll have bad luck." Baffled and terrified by Brian's warnings, Roger and Deacon followed him into a corner of the room. After all they can't afford anymore bad luck, not after Hot Space. Since the other three were in bed, Freddie walked over towards Peter. The teacher turned to Freddie, "Aren't you afraid of what Brian said? His knowledge of the stars is unparalleled...you know it's impossible to argue these things. He's never wrong." Freddie put his hand on Parker's shoulder and laughed, "I am not afraid of any stars my darling, I am the star!" Parker laughed, Freddie was right after all, he outshines nearly everything...nearly. "There was an attack." Freddie's smile dropped, "what are you talking about?" Peter looked the legend in the eyes, "Goldblum...he's dead." Freddie gasped and moaned at the news, "Who could have done this?" Peter looked at the floor, as if he wasn't sure how to tell him. "Lucas. He was here. In Chatham." Freddie's eyes widened, "That means it's just us two and him!" Peter sighed, "I was at the crime scene, taking pictures of the corpse...it wasn't pretty. Detective Zlorps said it may have been suicide via spontaneous heart combustion but I don't buy it for a second. If my time in Vietnam taught me anything, it's that this wound was caused by the Lucas' penis. You need to get out of town Freddie before he finds you too." Freddie nodded, now it was personal.

Chapitre 4: Une Nuit Fantastique

Freddie, Brian and the other two awoke to the sound of bacon and eggs cooking on a nearby stove. What they saw standing before them changed their lives... It was Peter Parker! wearing nothing but a lacy pink apron! He made an extravagant breakfast! Just for them! The band hooted and hollered. After inhaling the illustrious meal, all except Freddie filed back into the obsidian and crimson Miracle Express. Freddie looked back at the scantily clad man with a single tear dripping down his face, "Old friend...something is very wrong. I can't put my finger on it but I can't help but feel like that world we know is about to change." The spider put a comforting hand on Freddie's shoulder and gave him an endearing look. "Freddie...I know it may be hard to grasp now but...things have been set in motion that nobody can stop." Freddie scoffed and punched Peter in the arm, "You sure about that darling?" Paul tightened his gaze and stopped Freddie in his tracks. "The return of the Lucas is not a coincidence. Be careful out there Freddie." Freddie slowly let a reassuring smile cross his visage. "Don't you worry!"

CHAPTER ZERO: THE FIRE

October 18th, 1986

The band we all know and love hurried off the stage, "Another excellent show lads!" Freddie congratulated as he spanked Roger's supple ass. Roger, as a result groaned intensely and collapsed to the floor, soiling himself. The Band laughed at the mess Roger had made. THEY NEVER FELT SO ALIVE! "Martin darling! Chop Chop! MR Taylor messed himself! Do! Do!" The lowly servant roadie, Martin Teal approached the scene with his head lowered and a mop in hand, "Yes Freddie." Freddie's head actually tuned 180 fucking degrees to face martin, "THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Martin, realising he had foolishly set foot out of line, fell to his knees, "Forgive me Lord Mercury! Bringer of Rhapsody! Haver of good times!" Freddie's body spun unnaturally to match his already spun head and grinned a grin, "It's quite alright Martin!" The band went on laughing as Martin swept around the stinking incapacitated Roger. Minutes had passed since the ordeal, and Queen's stage manager hauled ass around the corner to see the band, "Freddie! The audience is demanding an encore! They can't get enough of you!" Freddie laughed, "Tell me something I don't know darling!" The stage manager wiped sweat from his brow, "They are rioting...The city won't survive the night unless you appease them." Freddie's smile fell...he felt the pressure of all the lives...all the children...little children who counted on him. "BOYS! Let's get to work!" Brian and Deacy cheered! "Wait…" Deacon said, scratching at his curly locks. "Roger is still unconscious!" Freddie thought for a moment...Roger was a crowd pleaser, a fan favourite...he needed someone who resembled him, that is at least from a distance...Freddie looked at Martin Teall. Martin, having ears and the capacity to hear the conversation that just took place, realized what Freddie was thinking, "Freddie I'm touched I really am...but I'm not qualified to play the drums!" Freddie laughed hysterically, "Who isn't?" Martin, although Freddie was absolutely right, was left unconvinced. "Oh I don't know Freddie I-" Freddie, not unlike a viet-kong soldier, crept out of nowhere and grabbed Martin from behind, "Maybe I can...persuade you?" Teall's growing bulge and ocean of sweat showed that Freddie's methods were...effective. Freddie leaned in...to the point where his oblong, jagged incisors were touching his earlobe. Martin shivered... his desires burning through his very soul like a raging inferno burnt through Linda Darnell. Freddie then said four words. Four words that changed everything and bent the will of man like psychic's spoon. Four words that removed any semblance of resistance. Those four. Damn. Words. "How big's your cock?" Asked freddie seductively. Martin then, without hesitation, plucked every single golden hair out of roger's scalp and, using his skills as a valued carpenter, crafted a wig out of fine linen and velvet. He then firmly planted sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and picked up a set of drumsticks, "HEIL FREDDIE!" The band went on to play a stellar set, Martin never felt so beloved and alive! The they went on to do a truly unforgettable show. However, once the riots subsided, and the band returned backstage, Martin was disgusted with his treatment. There were no kind words, no congratulations, no phrases of brotherhood. He was left alone...to his own devices. To rot. A mysterious woman hurried her way through the backstage area to the green room, where the band, along with the resuscitated Roger, enjoyed cocaine. The woman, who was cloaked in black, was carrying a large garbage pail, filled to the brim with high explosives, gasoline and nitroglycerin. "Hello Queen. Thank you for another brilliant show...I bring you a gift...it's an ashtray." Freddie smiled, holding a Cigarette that was oh so near completion, "Thank you darling! I was just about to ask for one!" the woman immediately sprinted out of the building. Without warning The green room burst into flames. The band, having survived due to Freddie's divine influence, Looked around in sheer horror as the building began to burn out of control. The band, in a desperate leap to escape, sprinted towards their trusty steam engine, the "Miracle Express" and hurried aboard, helping any who were lucky enough to be near. "ALL ABOARD!" Shouted the behemoth Brian, as the train slowly picked up it's pace. The building was now a raging inferno. "WAIT!" Shouted Martin Teall as he ran after the train, "PLEASE I HAVE A WIFE AND CHILDREN!" Freddie extended a muscular arm to help the poor soul aboard but just as he was pulling him on the train Brian touched his shoulder, "Leave him Freddie." Freddie looked back at the guitarist quizzically, "What?" Biran shook his head, "He'll only slow us down and time is not a luxury we have. Besides his sacrifice would save us all." Freddie raised an eyebrow, "How?" Brian rolled his eyes, "The human body is approximately seventy percent water. If we throw him in, the moisture in his body could be enough to extinguish this terrible blaze and stop it from spreading!" Freddie paused for a moment, as if analyzing Brian's unparalleled logic, "Freddie. It's the only way. I'm a scientist remember? You can trust me on this!" Freddie smiled, "MY GOD BRIAN! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Martin screamed in agony and tears began careening down his tortured visage, "WHAT THE FUCK!? No! You monsters! That doesn't even make any sense! Just let me onboard!" Freddie turned back to martin, "Stop crying! You're wasting precious moisture! Martin...I juist have to say thank you. What you are doing for us all is very brave and I'll try not to forget you darling. I'll miss you, you were a nice person." Just like that freddie dropped Martin into the inferno, where he immediately incinerated and died screaming in agony and torment. Freddie turned back to Brian, "Brian darling it didn't work." the sasquatch-like man thought for a moment, "Hmmmm….We must be under a Virgo then." Freddie laughed, "Oh ok."

Chapter 5: The Menace With a Million Faces

The band careened through the dunes of Iraq, the tour was going great! They suffered no difficulty and rocked the last three locations without any opposition! Nothing would stop them now! Queen put on the show of a lifetime and Iraq loved them, I mean who wouldn't? They were just wrapping up the concert and about to play the final song of the night, being the 1989 hit _**'The Invisible Man'**_ _ **wiki/The_Invisible_Man_(Queen_song)**_ When all of the sudden Freddie saw someone...no, someTHING that caught his eye. With his eagle eyes he spotted it, A woman clad in black. The very same woman who attempted to kill them only thirty years prior. He would have his revenge. "NOBODY TRIES TO KILL MY BAND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Freddie lept into the audience and, in his anger, took on his hideous multi-armed form and tore the woman to shreds. The audience shreaked in horror as it began to rain blood. "MORS ME!" began Freddie, "ALIOQUIN INTERFICIEMUS TE!" Freddie then noticed a crucial detail...there were women clad in black...everywhere. "PORCORUM!" He screamed in rage as He slaughtered each and every one of them. "A fyddai gennych ddiddordeb mewn rhywfaint o esgidiau?" He demanded as he crushed the heads of his foes. The band cheered for their lord and saviour as he absolutely decimated the crowd, laying waste to all who opposed him. "פּאָפּקאָרן!" He shouted as he used his heat vision to melt a small child into nothing more than a molten puddle of flesh. "Kulindelwe i-hellfire eyizinkulungwane!" He screamed as he picked up the final living soul in the stadium, His jaw then unhinged like a snake as he swallowed the screaming man whole. "איפה האלוהים שלך עכשיו?" He asked again, before he shrank back down to human size. The blood had accumulated to the point where he was wading in a pool of it. It was so deep, the meat juice would graze his nipple when he stood at the bottom. Freddie looked at the band in frustration, "What are you waiting for? Get in!" The band stripped down to their tighty whiteys and hollard in joy as they jumped into their new pool. Deacy then inflated a beach ball and they began to play with it. "Ha! ha! such fun!" Brian said as he dunked his furry head into the blood to refresh himself. Life was good again. Vengeance prevails.

Chapter 6(66): Playing Games?

Deacy looked at himself in the mirror. "Are you alive?" he asked. He squinted at the man he saw in the mirror, only to have him squint back, "What do you know?" The man looked back at him just as quizzically as he looked at him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He screamed as he saw the face look back on him in anger, as if wanting an answer. "You...you repeat everything I say...you try to emulate my every sense of being…" Deacy trailed off as he leaned closer to the mirror, his counterpart did the same. "DO YOU MOCK ME!?" the bassist gave an angry glare to match the one his aggressor had given to him at the same time. "How do you do that?" his tone showing more admiration than hostility, "Can I...touch you?" He pressed a finger against the mirror man's own similar digit. "Ah...so I can. Your presence is no illusion. It's here! It's present! It's physical!" The man seemed just as enthused as him. "So you are real. Thats...you! Right?" He nodded at it, and it nodded too. "You...cling to the back of my mind...why? Always here...resting?...dormant?...you're waiting? Waiting for what?" Deacy didn't say another word, and neither did the other guy...what was wrong with him? "No no...you're not waiting for something...you're waiting for the boy aren't you? The one who may save us all?" Again no reply from Deacy's doppelganger. Then suddenly Deacy looked at the mirror, and rather than seeing the frail englishman he appeared to be, he saw his true self he had long since forgotten...the role he had always played...the shoes he must fill...he's a fool, a trickster...LIAR. He crushed the mirror with his hand, his reflection...now not the reflection of a man, but of a demonic stone idol. "I AM YOU!" screamed Pazuzu.

Chapter 7: Savoury Truffle

A tumble of shapes and colours then boom! Martin Teall awoke in a dark room strapped to a table, arms and legs bound to the cold metallic surface. His head and body ached...was he in hell? He struggled to break the restraints to no avail. "Save your strength, you will need it" A twiddly voice from the shadows demanded. "Where am I? Who are you?" he heard footsteps towards him but still saw nobody, his captor was still bathed in darkness, "We reconstructed you, rewired your nervous system and brought you here after your latest incursion with the Bohemian." Teall struggled and shook the table, "Let me go!" The man stepped out of the shadows. It was John Lennon, You know I'd love to help but you see you didn't fulfill your side of the bargain ol' chap." Teall was shaking with fear, "Mister Lennon please...just give me another chance!" John smiled, bit his lip and slapped his knee, "You know I would if I could but I have two very good reasons as to why I can't, you see?" Martin swallowed, "What would those reasons be?" John smiled and threw an acorn at the restrained man, "I'm glad you asked Teall…" John picked up a power drill, "You see...we were nothing but generous to you after that terrible fire...We paid for your every essence of being, we paid for your reconstructive surgery, your food, hell even for that carosell you wanted oh so badly. We then made you the best we could make you...we trained you, augmented you and promised you an opportunity for revenge. All we wanted was the same thing you wanted Martin; Queen dead. The exact. Same. Damn. Thing. How do you repay over thirty years of generosity, planning and anticipation? By failing tremendously. Do you have any idea how humiliating it was having to scrape what was left of you off of the pavement? In Chatham nonetheless? Jesus Martin! I fucking hate you!" Martin began to tear up, "I'm so sorry John...I have failed you." John licked his chapped lips and continued, "The second reason being Yoko wanted to use your remains as material for her latest arts and crafts workshop." Martin Teall shit his pants, "JOHN NO PLEASE! IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! NEVER EVER!" John smiled, "You're absolutely right...It won't happen again." John jammed the power drill into Martin's ear and spun it full tilt, making Teall brain soup spill all over the floor. Ringo then fell from the rafters and unto his knees so he could slurp up every succulent drop. His large beak-like nose allowed him to easily slurp up every little bit of greymatter. He would need it soon...his migration was only months away after all. Paul Mccartney then entered the room, arms folded behind his back, "Is it done John?" John looked at paul and smiled, "Most definitely...Ringo has been fed and soon it will be time." Paul, grinning a grin, turned to george, "Set a course for Londontown...It's time we intervened personally…." George Smiled and steered their yellow Submarine northbound. Towards Queen, and towards an uncertain future.

Chapter 8: Treachery aboard the Miracle Express

"Hell is a place. It is real...and it appears different to every man who sets foot in it, as we all have a different taste for suffering." Brian said as he looked out the window of the Miracle Express with his telescope, "The tide is high and we are under a Scorpio...danger is afoot Freddie...and I don't like it. Not one little bit." Freddie got up from his chair and tasseled Brian's curly hair. "Oh Brian! What could possibly go wrong?!" Just as he had said this the train came to a chilling halt. "Whaaaaaa?" Proclaimed Brian, "What is the conductor thinking? We have to be at Wembley by tomorrow! We have no time to stop!" Freddie ran towards the front of the train, "Stay here Brian! I'll find out what Conductor Tim is up to!" Freddie ran up to the front of the train to see good ol' conductor Tim, he was a long time friend of the band and was rarely late. Just as Freddie reached the front car of the train the door flew open, revealing Conductor Tim wielding a double barreled shotgun! Freddie stopped dead in his tracks, "Conductor Tim...What are you doing?!" The conductor smiled and twirled his ashy moustache, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you and your friends Freddie but they game me no choice! Just let the shells Choo Choo through you so we can get this done and over with!" The conductor fired twice, putting two slugs directly into Freddie's chest. He screamed in anger and pain and fell to his knees, "I really am sorry about this Freddie, but if I don't rail you now, Mr Mccarney is gunna be a real Steam engine!" "Mccartney?" asked freddie, shocked at this betrayal, "You motherfucker! You sold us out!" The conductor frowned, "I'm sorry Freddie. I really am but I need this money to get my life on tracks." Freddie, having regenerated from his wounds stood back up and towered over the small man. "Don't test me Freddie! I've been train-ed to use this!" Freddie took the gun, broke it in two like a pencil stick, and then bit conductor Tim's head clean off. "END OF THE LINE TIM." Freddie said as he spat the partially digested skull out the window. Brian, Deacy and Roger ran up the hallway and saw, with horror, Tim's beheaded corpse. Brian gasped, "Tim….he's the traitor?!" Roger sobbed uncontrollably and fell on Deacy's shoulder, Deacy pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Roger's tender eyes, "He was the best man at my sister's wedding!" They all mourned the loss of loyalty and life that they had experienced.

Chapter 9: The End (Her Majesty)

The band stood there, hunkered on the roof of the Miracle Express awaiting rescue, their unexpected stop had their marvellous locomotive stranded in the middle of an Amsterdam mountain range. "AAAAARGHHHH!" Screamed roger in frustration, "Freddie! My phone doesn't have reception! How are we supposed to call for help?!" Freddie smiled and put his hand on Roger's shoulder, "Don't worry darling...Brian has a plan!" Brian " _Thunderclap_ " May stood before the other three band members, put his hands on his hips and smiled….my oh my….what scientific tomfoolery has he got in store this time? "The stars," Began the wookie turned rocket man began, "We are currently under a Gemenai, that means love is the dominant form of power this night, I believe that if we, the four of us, engage in a session of profound lovemaking, I will be granted enough power to arrange the constellations in such a way to call for help! The band immediately began to break into applause, "YOU'RE FUCKING BRILLIANT BRIAN!" Freddie immediately pulled down Roger's pants and jammed his three foot boa cock down Roger's bleaches asshole. "GRRRR!" growled roger as he pressed his face against the metal roof, adopting a more comfortable position for Lord Mercury to pound his pretty boy anus! All the while, Brian and John liberated each other from their denim prisons and began to embrace and not too soon after began to fellate one another. Their intense moans and heated passion was strong...but not strong enough Brian thought to himself. They needed to focus their power. "Everyone!" Brian shouted, "I need all three of your cocks in my ass NOW!" then, with uncanny speed, Brian received Freddie, Roger and John's blood filled swelling pants serpents at the same time. It hurt. A LOT. but it was necessary. Brian, screaming in pain looked up and raised his arms to the sky. The stars didn't budge. He needed more. Brian, in an act of bravery, bent his own penis, down past his balls, beyond his gooch and straight into his own anus. He could feel the warm members of his brothers, swelling and pulsing, rubbing against one another….IT WAS TOO MUCH! Brian's asshole immediately tore open spilling blood all over the roof of the Miracle Express, but, much to Brian's surprise his family stayed inside him...They would stand by him till the end...there were wedged in there good! "GUYS!" Brian announced, "I need you to cum! NOW!" And so they all climaxed, feeling all the affection and warmth flow through them. Brian victoriously raised his arms to the sky and commanded the will of the stars. He bent, twisted and remade the sky in his own image! "QUEEN NEEDS HELP" The stars spelled out, clear as day. They all hooted and hollered! Just as soon as this happened they heard thunderous footsteps. "W-what's that?" Asked Roger, terrified. "Maybe it's help?" Brian asked, Deacy shook in his little boots and said "What is it Freddie? Who's out there?" Freddie smiled, "Oh don't you worry boys! Help is here!" Then, from the treeline, a thunderous roar could be heard. "HERE IT COMES!" sang mercury as several building sized evergreens snapped in two to reveal something of legend…. "BING BONG!" Proclaimed the wildman Almar as he emerged from the forest. "HOLY FUCK!" Exclaimed roger in disbelief, Almar was fucking big. Easily forty-five feet in high and weighing at least three tons. "I will help you!" Boomed the giant as he leant down towards the engine of the train, Almar then pulled the grill off the engine and blew hard into it's flame. Using his vast knowledge of steam engines and the power of his unfailing heart and compassion, he literally breathed life back into the locomotive. They were free at last.


End file.
